


Not a Dry Eye in the House

by InStiches



Series: Razor's Edge [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fake Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InStiches/pseuds/InStiches
Summary: Hunk never thought he'd put his best friend into the ground.





	Not a Dry Eye in the House

 

 

 

 

_Listen and you'll hear the sound._  
_Hear the sound of a heart breaking._  
_Not a dry eye in the house._

 

 

 

 

 

It takes three days for the Garrison to find Lance McClain’s body. Keith Kogane is released from medical on the first and doesn’t leave his quarters until the third.The rumors have already reached their peak by the time a funeral is arranged. 

 

‘Kogane’s hands were still bloody when they found him.” they whisper. “He was in the garden, you know, the one where they found McClain’s body buried.” 

 

‘I heard McClain wasn’t even really buried. The Garrison just drug out the search to clean up after Kogane. Apparently there was blood  _ everywhere _ .’ 

 

‘Yeah, because they found Kogane in the middle of murdering the guy. They only reported he’d been ambushed by the killer to give their best pilot an alibi.’ 

 

The rumors are fuelled when Kogane attends the funeral. He talks quietly with the family afterword. ‘Hunk’ Garrett, well known for being one of Lance McClain’s friends, also talks with Kogane after the funeral. 

 

‘They caught the guy red handed. I can’t believe the Garrison just let Kogane attend the funeral’ 

 

‘Apparently McClain’s mother slapped him across the face for murdering her son.’

 

‘I heard Garrett confronted him too. Begged Kogane to tell him why he killed his best friend. Kogane didn’t say anything, just walked away and let the poor guy cry.’

 

If Kogane was aloof before, he becomes completely unsociable after the funeral. Viciously, he turns to his work, climbing the ranks with alarming speed. Soon a moniker follows his every move, facilitated by his murderous reputation and his continued silence on the rumors. Even when The Red Hand is attacked in the night by an assassin seeking to undermine the Garrison, Keith Kogane continues to rise in ranks and notoriety. In fact, his single glaring eye often sends others scurrying to either do his bidding or get out of his way. 

 

The rumors aren’t sure what to make of Kogane continued friendship with ‘Hunk’ Garrett, however, even though they’d solidly concluded he’d murdered the man’s best friend. Garrett refuses to comment on any of the rumors. His normally jovial disposition abruptly goes cold when asked and angry when pressed. When he is assigned as head engineer aboard the  _ G.G.B. Pride of the Stars _ , a ship under Kogane’s command, he only speaks of his excitement to work on such a state of the art ship and to work closely with a good friend. 

 

No one asks.

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

Hunk would have thought he’d cry himself out by now. He doesn’t know how he makes it through the funeral without making a scene by bursting loudly into tears, though he silently fought them as they tumbled down his cheeks. Keith remains dry eyed throughout, pale and hollow faced. To others it might seem (definitely seems, Hunk has heard the rumours) that Keith is unmoved and unremorseful. Hunk knows better.

 

“It’s my fault,” Keith had whispered from his hospital bed, “Hunk, I...why did he do it? Why did he step in front of me?” Those odd, dark eyes found his, ringed in red and haunted. “You shouldn’t be here. I’ve heard them. They think I’m a murderer. They think I killed your best friend.” Keith looks away and down at his hands, clenching them in his lap. “I did. I killed him. It was my knife that sunk between his ribs. My fault.”

 

“You loved him.” Hunk had managed back, choking on his tears, “I believe you, Keith. You wouldn’t have hurt him for anything. Lance made a choice to try and stop you. It’s not your fault. It’s not his fault. It was just a terrible accident.”

 

Keith didn’t say anything, but the pain in his every line spoke for itself.

 

That pain is still there in his every move. Hunk can see it when Keith speaks quietly to Lance’s family, the way he stiffens when Lance’s mother pulls him down into a tight hug. It comforts him a little to know they don’t blame Keith, that they see that pain too. Hunk’s eyes fill with tears again when he sees Keith hesitantly put his arms around her too before he looks away from their private moment.

 

Eventually, everyone else leaves. Keith lingers a little longer, having come back from talking to Lance’s family to stand next to Hunk silently before he too leaves. Hunk watches him go, only turning back to the grave when he disappears from sight.

 

  
  
  


      

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One again very short


End file.
